rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Vs Mickey Mouse(Disney Vs Nintendo)
Which King Of Cartoons and Video Games Who Wears Red Well Win. Mario Mario Is The Hero Of The Mushroom Kingdom and He Is A Star Child Which Lets Him Survive In Space Without A Helmet And More. Mario Speed Feats Was Him Being Able To Run From A BlackHole Which Can Bring A Regular Human In With Ease And The Time Where Him And Luigi Was Able To Dodge Bullets And Fire. Mario Strength Feats Are Him Being Able To Pick Up Castles Once Time Made The Ground Shake Also Can Throw Bowser Who Weighs 2,600 lbs and Haves Toon Force. Mario Durability Feats Are Him Surviving Hits By Bowser Which He Can Survive More Stuff For Being A Star Child. Mickey Mouse Mickey Is The Mascot Of Disney Also One Of The Most Famous Cartoon Characters Of All Time Which He Do got Feats. Mickey Speed Feats Are Being Able To Outrun A Tornado And Dodge Lasers and Run From Dogs. Mickey has alot Of Toonforce Because He's A Cartoon Character. Mickey Strength Feats Are Slamming A Giant On The Ground Which Made Two Hills And A Windmill And He Could Pick Up Couches and Picking Up A Fat Giant Rabbit And More Mickey Durability Feats Are Being Able To Survive Getting Stepped And More Since He haves Toonforce. Pre-Battle This Battle Well Start At The Mushroom Kingdom Let The Battle Begin. Rumble Mickey Feleld Thru A Portal To End Up At The Mushroom Kingdom Which He Started To Look Around Which Mario Came Out The Castle To See Mickey He Threw Fire At Mickey. Mickey: AAAAAAAAAH Which Mickey Got Into His Fighting Position so Did Mario Vs Get Ready To Rumble! Mario Punched Mickey Too A Pipe Which He Attempted To Punch Mickey Thru It Which Mickey Jumped Over It Pulling Out The Keyblade Which Mario Pulled Out His Hammer They Started Clashing There Weapons Which Mickey Said. Mickey: Fire! The Fire Was About To Hit Mario Who did Fire Too The Fire What Mickey Did. Mario Ran At Mickey Sending Disney's Mascot Flying Which Mario Jumped Hitting Mickey With The Hammer. Mickey Got Up With The Paintbrush Trying To Hit Mario With the Thinner Who Used His Hammer Which Melted. Mario Ran At Mickey With His Hands Behind His Back which He Got The Cape Hitting Mickey Up In The Sky Which Mario Started Flying Hitting Mickey Which Mickey Spitted Thinner On Mario's Cape Which They Felled Back Down On Earth Which Mickey Started Punching Mario Who Uppercutted Him Which Mickey Pulled out The Keyblade. Mickey: Fire! Mario Turned Into A Fire Ball Screaming Which He Hit The Castle Which Exploded As It Stared Burning Which Mickey Ran Away From The Scene. Results Looks Like A Mouse Can Beat A Human. Mickey Wins By Having Much More Durability And Experience And Speed. Mario And Mickey Is Similar and Goes On alot Of Adventures. But Mickey Beated The Plumber. the Winner Is Mickey Mouse if You Want A Rematch With Minnie Mouse Vs Princess Peach. in The Comments below Say Sudden Death 10 Times For A Rematch. Category:Oofman789 Category:What If Battles Category:Completed Battles